


Lost Boy

by lxcuxex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxcuxex/pseuds/lxcuxex
Summary: ( I don't know how to write summaries )





	

Waking up to your lover beside you every morning is surely the best feeling. Their legs tangled with your's, hands intertwined and heartbeats being heard. The soft sound sounds of their breathing as their fast asleep. Peaceful as ever.

Being surrounded by your four lovers had too be the best feeling in the entire world. Being loved by not one but four wonderful people had to be as amazing as it felt.

Bokuto opened his eyes feeling a movement in the bed. He rubbed his eyes as he rolled onto his back. Sitting up a little he smiled sheepishly seeing his lovers asleep.

Akaashi always slept in a smallball on his side. Curled up under the sheets arms tucked up in front of him and legs bent like a child. He defiantly slept like a child but was defiantly the mature one put of his boyfriends.

He looked away from Akaashi to look at Kuroo. Who slept in a mess. Limbs stretched out everywhere. This time one of his hands was tangled up in Akaashi's hair as his other arm served as a pillow for the him. He looked peaceful in his sleep just like Akaashi did.

Bokuto yawned turning to look at his other side but frowned seeing his smallest boyfriend not there. He glanced around the room before noticing the bathroom door closed. He guessed Kenna had gone too use the bathroom and that's what the movement was.

Deciding Kenma would be coming back too bed he went too lay down again before he heard a crash. His eyes widened as he looking over at the two but wasn't surprised too see them have no reaction. They where also the heaviest sleepers.

Glancing at the door he stood up and got up from the bed knocling on the door gently.

"Kenma?" He called put softly "Are you alright?" 

He waited patiently for a response but he never got one. 

"Kenma?" He called out a bit louder incase the smaller boy hadn't heard him in his sleepy state.

But all he received was a small whimper from the other side of the door. 

His eyes widened "Kenma?! Kenma?! Please open the door. Are you hurt?!" He called out a bit louder. It'd actually be good if the other two would awake. He wouldn't be able to handle this himself. If something bad had happened.

Hearing the quietest of the footsteps he stepped back from the door hearing a click.

The door opened out stepped and a sleepy looking Kenma wearing a boxers and one of Kudo's t-shirt. Over all he looked fine.

Bokuto let out a soft sigh seeing him "Everything alright? What did you drop?" He questioned glancing into the bathroom and saw the mirror half shattered.

He looked at the mirror and then Kenma confused "Did you do that?" He questioned softly.

The smaller boy shifted uncomfortably glancing back at thr mirror before shaking his head. 

Bokuto frowned obviously it was Kenma but he wasn't going to push it seeing the sleepy gaze of the boy.

"Cmon let's go back to the bed" he murmured leading him back to the bed.

He let Kenma climb in first and the smaller boy moved Akaashi's arms gently cuddling up against Akaashi's chest.

The setter must have felt the warmth because he brought he his arms around Kenma smiling softly in his sleep before he drifted off again.

Bokuto climbed into the bed as well facing kenma's back. He gently ran his hand threw the smaller boys hair before drifting into a worried sleep.


End file.
